


Need You Now

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him only when she’s filled with whiskey and regret and he takes being second best every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

“You’re drunk,” he breathed while making a grab for her nearly empty bottle.

“So?” Her jaw set with determination, she watched him with hungry eyes. There would be no reasoning with her, not tonight. The door slammed shut behind her as she approached him, the way a siren would her prey. She kicked off her shoes while taking a swig from the bottle, eyeing him as she did so, challenging him to attempt to rid her of it once more. Once it was empty, she pulled it from her lips and tossed it aside. The glass hit the floor and shattered, much like his heart had when she’d left him.

“Don’t you have to go home to _him_?” He didn’t bother to hide the bitterness from his tone. He wasn’t a fool she could return to only when she needed a thrill. He was done being her emotional and sexual crutch.

“I don’t want to do what I’m supposed to do, not anymore. Tonight, I just want to do what I want,” she insisted as she took hold of his collar. She moved in for a kiss but he pushed her away.

“You made it clear what you wanted and it’s not me.”

“I don’t recall every uttering those words,” she whispered as she pressed her mouth to the corner of his. She reeked of cheap whiskey and regret. She took hold of the back of his neck and pulled him down to her level.

“You chose _him_.”

“Not because I wanted to,” she replied and he almost swore he could hear tears in her voice.

“Then why?”

“Because it was easy.” She glanced up at him sadly. “And…for Henry.” There was so much pain in her expression that he couldn’t turn her away.

“This isn’t fair,” he mumbled weakly.

“I know…but I need you. Now. Please…August,” she pleaded. Tears rolled down her cheek and he reached up to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb.

“What happened to the girl who refuses to allow herself to feel so she can avoid the pain?”

“Right now, I’d rather hurt than feel nothing.” This time, he let her kiss him.

Her mouth was intoxicating. He drew her closer, needing to drink in every bit of her. This was how it always started; she would tug at his heart until he couldn’t refuse her and he would then get lost in the bliss of their dance.

He slipped off her leather jacket and gripped her shoulders as her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. He didn’t waste time. The moment she yanked off his belt he had her pinned to the wall. His lips explored her neck as his hands worked to tug her jeans off.

She reached between their bodies and stroked him. He groaned and bit down on her neck. If she was going to keep coming to him, drunk in the middle of the night, then he wanted _him_ to know. She could play this game all she wanted but he wasn’t going to continue to stay hidden in the shadows as her shameful little secret any longer.

“I love you,” she whispered into the air as she positioned him near her entrance.

“Let’s not say things we don’t mean, Emma,” he warned. Their eyes locked for a moment and she gave him a look filled with so much loathing that he grinned.

“There’s my girl.”

Without another word or warning, he pushed into her. She cried out and clawed at him like a feral cat, but he ignored her. If she was going to keep using him then he was at least going to enjoy fucking her, especially since this would hurt in the morning.

“Say my name,” he whispered into her ear as he slowed his thrusts, just to torment her.

“You bast-“

“That’s not my name.” He pressed a thumb to her clitoris and she squirmed beneath him. She stubbornly ignored him but her need to get off won out and she slowly sighed his name, but not before grabbing him by the back of the neck and digging her nails into his flesh.

“No fuck me; hard,” she begged.

He did as he was told and claimed her lips as he fucked every ounce of anger he had over their fucked up relationship into her. He came first, on purpose, and released her. He’d spent far too much time worrying about her satisfaction; he wasn’t going to let her have it this time. If she wanted it, then she could have it, but only when she decided to stop playing house with his best friend and own up to her feelings.

“August…I’m…” she glowered and crossed her arms, expecting him to go back to her like a puppy and apologize before getting her off, repeatedly, until she couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a bottle from his bedside drawer and settled himself on the floor. He took a swig and pointed to the door.

“I’m bored with you, come back when you’re willing to offer me something I want.”

She stared at him for a long moment and when she realized he was serious, her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Why are you doing this?”

“If you’re that hard up for an orgasm, maybe you should let Neal know he doesn’t know how to get the job done. He can take some classes or something.” August replied bitterly and took another drink. She glared at him and angrily dressed herself before stomping towards the door.

“I hate you and I’m not coming back.”

“You don’t and you will and when you do, I’m going to tell him all about your midnight visits. Someone should.”

Her lower lip quivered, but she said nothing. With a final glare, she slammed the door shut on the way out and August took another drink. It was still going to hurt come morning, but at least this time his pride would be intact.


End file.
